Alfa y Omega
by Sephiroth Takamachi
Summary: EL apocalipsis ha llegado... Infieles arrepiéntanse de sus pecados que los ángeles bajarán para juzgarlos


La investigación de la tecnología ha llevado a la humanidad a una nueva época de prosperidad, pero con el avance de la ciencia del bien también la maldad se ha vuelto más grande, grupos terroristas se apoderaron de la tecnología usándola para sus fines siniestros, para defenderse, el mundo decidió poner sus esperanzas en un grupo de elite, los StrikerS del Riot force 6, este poderoso grupo de jóvenes han frustrado a los malvados desde hace varios años

-Sin embargo esto parece no acabar- dijo Nanoha cuando Vivio hizo una pausa de leer su informe, Vivio la vio desconcertada

-Nada, solo divago- Nanoha sonrió amablemente, Vivio continuó, Nanoha estaba preocupada, en la última misión habían herido a Subaru y a Teana, También la flota había sufrido graves pérdidas, tal vez ya no son suficientes los StrikerS

-¡Nanoha! ¡Ya salí!- Fate tenía la toalla en la cabeza y su bata de baño la cubría

-En un momento entro- dijo Nanoha, Vivio cerró su libreta y fue a la cocina por un bocadillo

-No te preocupes Nanoha, podremos con todo lo que venga- dijo Fate

-Eso espero- dijo Nanoha

-Será mejor descansar, La honorable, ilustre y todopoderosa comandante Hayate Yagami nos dijo que estuviéramos temprano en el CG- dijo Fate mientras se ponía su pijama

-Voy a vigilar a Vivio, come como Zafira- dijo Nanoha riendo,

-Tal vez sea porque es su niñero- dijo Fate y vio a Nanoha salir por la puerta, estaba helando así que se metió rápidamente en las cobijas, se recostó

-Enciende televisor- dijo Fate y su pantalla plana de 50 pulgadas obedeció, estaba el noticiero nocturno, lo de siempre, crímenes, asesinato, contaminación, deportes, espectáculo, Fate suspiró

-A donde iremos a parar- dijo Fate, justamente ayer habían colocado un moderno sistema de misiles en el CG, ella se opuso, pero los altos mandos dijeron que sería como disuasión

-Disuasión mis polainas- Fate se acomodó, no era productivo pensar en ello, aunque tampoco lo que estaba haciendo

-(Una más Mamá)- se oyó el grito de Vivio

-(No Vivio, no vas a poder dormir porque te va a doler la panza)- el típico tono convincente de Nanoha

-Je, niños de 12 años, se sienten adultos- se dijo Fate

-(Pero Einhart…)- dijo Vivio

-(Einhart tiene 14 años)- dijo Nanoha

-¿Entonces cuando yo tenga 14 años comeré lo que quiera?- preguntó Vivio emocionada

-Sobre mi frio cadáver, necesitas alimentarte bien- dijo Nanoha, se oyeron pasos cerca

-Awww- se oyó a Vivio

-Anda, a dormir- Nanoha se despidió de Vivio

-Vaya, La instructora Takamachi reafirma su autoridad- dijo Fate viéndola entrar

-Sí, si no lo hago se sale del huacal- dijo Nanoha, Fate rió

-Y tú no ayudas- Nanoha tomó una almohada y se la arrojó

-Si ayudo, la llevé al parque de diversiones- dijo Fate cubriéndose del almohadazo

-Ahí sí, bien sacrificada- dijo Nanoha acomodándose junto a Fate

-Bueno, si me ocupas pa' la ostra me dices- dijo Fate

-¿Por qué hablas así?- dijo Nanoha

-Ah, es que vi Shrek y la voz del burro es pegajosa- dijo Fate

-Claro- dijo Nanoha acomodándose

-Oye Fate, mañana tengo planeado salir temprano, ¿quieres ir por un bocadillo?- preguntó Nanoha

-Claro, le dejaré los papeles a Signum- dijo Fate

-Pobre Signum, siempre está cargando con tu flojera- rió Nanoha

-Así nos llevamos, ella rasca mi espalda y yo la suya- dijo Fate

-Weno, descansa Fate- Nanoha apagó las luces

A la mañana siguiente en el CG

-Papeleo, Papeleo, Papeleo- Hayate arrojaba su lápiz al techo, se clavaba y luego caía siendo atrapado por la ilustre Yagami que repetía en proceso

-Si tienes tanto papeleo podrías hacerlo- dijo Nanoha entrando por la puerta junto a Fate

-Hola dinero… err… Fate y Nanoha- dijo Hayate sonriendo

-¿Que haremos hoy?- dijo Fate

-Atraparemos rufianes, apagaremos incendios- dijo Nanoha

-Si- dijo Hayate feliz

-Harás todo eso y aparte entrenaras reclutas Instructora- dijo Hayate Burlándose

-Si quisiera seria comandante… señorita Yagami- dijo Nanoha en tono de discusión

-Chicas no peleen- dijo Fate

-Comandante Yagami para ti- dijo Hayate

-Ya bésense- dijo Fate

-Cállate Testarossa- dijeron las 2 al unísono

-¡Hayate! ¡Tenemos problemas!- Reinforce entró volando a toda velocidad

-El clima cambió demasiado rápido- Dijo Nanoha viendo por la ventana

-Hayate-chan, Hay caos en las calles, el miedo por un ataque terrorista se apoderó de la gente- dijo Reinforce, Hayate respiró profundo

-Reúnan a todos, los veré afuera- Nanoha y Fate asintieron, salieron a toda velocidad

-Infórmame- dijo Hayate a Reinforce

-Extrañas apariciones en distintos planetas han causado terror- dijo Reinforce

-¿Apariciones? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Hayate

-Es difícil saberlo, no hay imágenes, pero se comenta entre los civiles que es el apocalipsis- dijo Reinforce

-Civiles, se cae un edificio y es el fin del mundo- dijo Hayate confiada

Afuera…

-Unidad, ¡Firmes!- ordenó Hayate, todos se pusieron firmes y en fila

- Tenemos un deber, es salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas por si lo olvidaron, así que vayan y hagan que me sienta orgullosa, ¿Hablé claro?- dijo Hayate con tono impositivo

-¡Señor si señor!- gritaron todos

-¿Qué tan claro?- preguntó Hayate

-¡TRANSPARENTE!- gritaron de nuevo

-¡ROMPAN FILAS!- Los miembros del Riot Force 6 salieron a cumplir su deber, Fate y Nanoha salieron volando inmediatamente

-Según los informes de Rein, en la zona central se avistaron seres extraños- dijo Fate, volteo a ver a Nanoha

-Pues vamos hacia allá- Nanoha aceleró, volteó a ver a Fate, su rostro reflejaba confianza, pero ella sabía que estaba tan asustada como ella, ya habían sido heridas muchas veces en batalla, pero aun así seguían combatiendo valientemente

-Fate, juntas somos invencibles- dijo Nanoha para dar aliento a su compañera, Fate la observó fijamente, sonrió y aceleró para alcanzarla

Al llegar no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, gente peleando, la policía tratando de contenerlos, bajaron junto a la policía

-Me alegra que estén aquí, esto es un caos completo, ya no sabemos que hacer- dijo el oficial, Fate miró a Nanoha

-Rápido, hay que hacer un hechizo de inmovilización- dijo Fate

- La masa es tonta, y más cuando tiene miedo- dijo Nanoha, Repentinamente el cielo nublado se llenó de Luz, toda la gente volteó a ver, polvo brillante dorado caía del cielo

Nanoha y Fate se pusieron en guardia

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Fate

-No lo sé, pero siento como si no hubiera peligro, es tranquilizante- dijo Nanoha, volteó a ver a su alrededor, los civiles simplemente estaban quietos, ellos también sentían lo mismo

- [Numerous presences approaching] - dijo Raising Heart

-Las siento- dijo Fate, Nanoha estiró el brazo para alcanzar algo

-¿Una pluma?- Nanoha le enseñó el objeto a Fate, efectivamente era una pluma, varias de ellas empezaron a caer

-Crees que…- Fate volteo al cielo, varias figuras humanoides se veían a la distancia, brillantes figuras aladas, la gente reaccionó

-Ángeles- dijo una persona de la congregación, todos se arrodillaron, Nanoha y Fate se quedaron en guardia

- [Stand by Ready] - dijo Raising Heart

-[Get set]- dijo Bardiche

-Están en defensa- dijo Nanoha al oírlos

-¡Nanoha-san! ¡Fate-san!- una pantalla se abrió enfrente de ellas

-Presencias no identificadas han aparecido en todos los mundos registrados, y siguen llegando avistamientos- dijo Hayate- No hemos confirmado si son hostiles, manténganse en guardia-

-Hayate-chan, estas criaturas parecen ser Ángeles- dijo Nanoha

-Quizá, manténganse alerta- ordenó Hayate y se cerró la pantalla, la gente volteó a verlas molesta

-supongo que quieren que hagamos lo mismo que ellos- dijo Fate

-Nuestras órdenes son permanecer en guardia- dijo Fate

-[That´s Right]- dijo Bardiche, las criaturas aterrizaron, eran bastantes, y cientos mas en el aire

-¿Qué haremos si son hostiles?- Fate se comunicó por telepatía con Nanoha

-Improvisaremos- Nanoha sonrió

-¡Les damos la bienvenida a nuestro mundo!- uno de los de la multitud levantó la voz

-Esto me da mala espina- dijo Nanoha

-si vas a negociar la paz no lleves una lanza- dijo Fate, los seres llevaban bastones que parecían peligrosos, algunos llevaban espadas y arcos, la criatura se acercó al hombre, empuñó su bastón y arremetió contra él, la gente gritó

-¿No te enseñaron a hablar?- Fate había detenido el golpe

-¡CORRAN!- Nanoha gritó, los civiles empezaron a huir, los seres bajaron para atacar

-¡Divine! ¡Buster!- Nanoha disparó contra ellos derribando a algunos, los policías dispararon, pero sus armas no hacían daño

-Ustedes también váyanse- ordenó Nanoha, los policías asintieron, los seres bajaron hacia ellos

-¡Plasma Lancer!- Fate disparó contra ellos derribándolos, Una pantalla se abrió enfrente de ellas

-¡Son hostiles! ¡Defiendan a los civiles!- dijo Hayate

-¡Gracias por el oportuno aviso!- dijo Nanoha, Había ya varias bajas civiles, eran demasiados para ellas 2

-¡Esto no tiene fin!- dijo Fate

-¡Blaster System! ¡Limite 1!- Nanoha empezó a cargar energía

-¡LIBERADO!- la magia de Nanoha aumentó mucho

-¡RIOT BLADE!- Fate también aumentó su magia

-Acabemos con ellos- dijo Fate

-[Area Protection]- Raising Heart y Bardiche colocaron varios escudos para evitar que se les acercaran, ambas miraron arriba

-Calculando número de objetivos- dijo Nanoha

-¡Iniciando!- Fate y Nanoha apuntaron las palmas de sus manos una hacia la otra, justo en medio se empezó a formar una esfera de energía

-¡Con todo nuestro poder!- Ambas voltearon hacia sus enemigos haciendo que la bola de energía saliera en esa dirección y formara un círculo mágico enfrente de ellas

-¡FULL POWER! ¡ABSOLUTE CANON!- las dos prepararon su ataque

-¡FUEGO!- Una inmensa masa de magia salió disparada del circulo barriendo con sus enemigos en una amplia área

-¡buen trabajo!- dijo Nanoha sonriendo, un haz de luz pasó rápidamente entre ellas hiriéndolas, ambas cayeron al suelo

-[Armor at 13%]- dijeron ambos dispositivos

-Demonios- Fate se levantó lentamente

-Sentí como si me partiera en 2- dijo Nanoha, se levantaron y voltearon a ver a su atacante, una figura envuelta en luz, una toga blanca cubría su cuerpo junto con una armadura reluciente, un par de alas blancas salían de su espalda

-Ustedes 2 están aquí, peleando, díganme ¿Cuál es la razón de su lucha?- la figura volteo a verlas

-Estamos aquí para salvar vidas- dijo Nanoha, Fate lo observó detenidamente, su complexión, estructura, era simplemente hermoso

-Identifícate- dijo Fate a su atacante

-No tengo porque responderles mortales- el ser las observó, ambas retrocedieron, algo en ellas les decía que debían rendirse, era extraño, nunca habían sentido algo así

-Dejen de pelear, esta es la voluntad de dios- dijo el ser

-Si como no- dijo Fate empuñando con fuerza a Bardiche

-¿Por qué dios haría algo así?- Nanoha se preparó

-No tienen derecho a saber eso- el ser abrió sus alas

-Lo repetiré de nuevo, no se resistan- dijo elevándose, Nanoha y Fate se vieron

-Quedas arrestado por alteración del orden público y atacar a 2 oficiales- dijo Nanoha mostrando su identificación

-Procede a rendirte y a desarmarte inmediatamente- Fate hizo lo mismo

-Así que esa es su respuesta- la cara del ser mostró pena y decepción

-Arrodíllense- dijo el ser, Nanoha y Fate cayeron sobre sus rodillas

-¿Qué es esto?- Fate intentó levantarse, pero le era imposible, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, volteó a ver a Nanoha, le pasaba lo mismo

-Ahora reúnanse con el creador- Nanoha gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sus rodillas se tensaron, sus brazos ejercieron presión contra el suelo, se estaba levantando, Fate a l verla también se llenó de valentía, también intentó levantarse

-¿Cómo es posible?- las observó a las 2, ambas se irguieron y volvieron a ponerse en guardia

-Como habíamos dicho- dijo Fate jadeando

-Quedas bajo arresto- Nanoha le apuntó con Raising Heart

-Entonces lo quieren hacer de la manera difícil, yo, el arcángel Zadkiel las llevará ante el creador- dijo elevándose de nuevo

-Raising Heart, envía los datos del enemigo a Hayate- dijo Nanoha, el arcángel arremetió contra Nanoha con una gran velocidad, Nanoha usó su defensa circular, pero al contacto su escudo se hizo añicos lanzándola contra una pared

-¡Pasma Lancer!- Fate disparó contra su enemigo, los disparos ni siquiera lo tocaron, atacó a Fate con la misma velocidad

-[Flash Move]- Fate intentó evitar el ataque pero fue inútil, su defensa se rompió inmediatamente, la tomó del cuello y puso su mano en el pecho de Fate

-Sacaré tu corazón rápidamente- dijo el arcángel, Fate intentó liberarse, pero se detuvo al sentir su corazón tratando de salir de su cuerpo

-¡Divine Buster!- Nanoha disparó contra su enemigo que desapareció soltando a Fate, cayó al suelo jadeando y escupió sangre

-¡Fate!- Nanoha corrió a auxiliarla, pero una oleada de fuerza la derribó

-Su fuerza es abrumadora- Fate se levantó con dificultad, el arcángel la atacó también con una oleada de fuerza, era demasiado tarde para esquivar

-[Purge]- la oleada la golpeó de lleno, pero Fate salió del choque en una explosión de luz

-[Sonic Form]- Fate se elevó

-(¿Alguna idea de cómo derrotarlo?)- Fate se comunicó con Nanoha por telepatía, Nanoha sonrió, la pelirroja arremetió contra el arcángel, este la esquivo fácilmente y la golpeó varias veces en el estomago

-¡Trident Smasher!- Fate atacó a su enemigo, el ataque no funcionó, el arcángel apareció arriba de Fate, abrió sus alas y lanzó varias plumas contra ella, Fate logró esquivar las fatales, pero varias se incrustaron en sus brazos y piernas

-¡Accel Shooter!- Nanoha disparó una gran cantidad de balas mágicas contra su enemigo pero desapareció de nuevo

-¡Blaster 3! ¡Liberado!- Nanoha aumentó su magia

-(Distráelo todo lo que puedas Fate)- dijo Nanoha

-(¿Tienes un plan?)- preguntó Fate

-Más o menos- dijo Nanoha sonriendo, Fate conocía esa sonrisa

-(Más te vale, porque esto me va a doler)- dijo Fate empuñando a Bardiche con fuerza

-Riot Blade, al máximo- Fate cargó contra su enemigo, este lo esquivó y la atacó por la espalda, pero Fate vio el ataque y lo bloqueó con Bardiche

-¿Pero cómo?- Zadkiel estaba desconcertado

-¡Thunder Arm!- Fate golpeó al arcángel que se vio obligado a bloquear

-[Thunder Bind]- ataduras rodearon a Zadkiel inmovilizándolo

-Esto no me detendrá- Zadkiel rompió las ataduras, Fate invocó nuevas ataduras

-Ilusa- el arcángel giró y batió sus alas originando una onda expansiva que golpeo a Fate haciéndola retroceder, Zadkiel la tomó por el cuello nuevamente

-Despídete- dijo el arcángel

-Despídete tu- dijo Fate, Zadkiel vio a su alrededor, miles de lanzas doradas apuntaban hacia ellos

-Fuego- dijo Fate, las lanzas atacaron a ambos, Zadkiel se cubrió con sus alas, Fate se dejó caer, el escudo de Zadkiel resistía sus ataques, un rayo de luz iluminó a Fate, sus heridas ya no dolían, se reincorporó en el aire, empezó a juntar energía en su brazo

-¡Spark End!- Fate lanzó su ataque que golpeó el escudo de Zadkiel agrietándolo

-¿Cómo?- Zadkiel volteo a ver a Fate

-¡Nanoha!- Fate gritó, abajo Nanoha estaba arrodillada con Raising Heart en sus manos, un rayo de luz la iluminó

-¡Cristal Cage!- gritó Nanoha, Zadkiel se vio rodeado por muros de magia que lo aprisionaban

-¿Qué es esto?- las nubes del cielo se despejaron dejando ver los módulos de Raising Heart que habían acumulado una gran cantidad de energía, en total eran 5

-Este ataque no solamente usa nuestra magia liberada, también usa la tuya- dijo Nanoha

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Zadkiel golpeando la jaula agrietándola

-¡No nos rendiremos sin luchar!- gritó Fate yendo al lado de Nanoha

-¡Starlight!- Nanoha apuntó al igual que los otros 5 módulos

-¡Breaker!- 6 Starlight Brakers fueron disparados contra Zadkiel, esté rompió su jaula y desplegó inmediatamente su escudo conteniendo el feroz ataque

-¿Cómo es posible? Solo son mortales- gritó Zadkiel al ver su escudo agrietarse, entonces recordó los ataques de Nanoha, los de Fate, los suyos… Habían planeado usar ese ataque

-¡Break!- Nanoha estaba manteniendo mucho el ataque, un hilo de sangre salió de su boca

-¡SHOOT!- una última onda de poder golpeo el escudo

-No pierdan la esperanza- dijo Zadkiel antes de ser golpeado directamente por el ataque, finalmente explotó en el aire, Nanoha se desplomó

-¡Nanoha!- Fate corrió a ayudarla, la recostó en su regazo

-¿Estas bien?- Fate preguntó

-¿Qué si estoy bien?- Nanoha se molestó por la pregunta

-Perdón, pregunta estándar- dijo Fate

-Tus brazos- dijo Nanoha, Fate se miró las extremidades, Plumas estaban incrustadas

-No es nada- dijo Fate, en realidad comenzaba a doler como los mil diablos, pero se aguantaba, Nanoha miró al cielo

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Nanoha, Fate volteó, polvo dorado caía sobre ellas, se adhería a sus cuerpos, Nanoha se sentó, estaba recuperando sus fuerzas, Fate también, un par de alas de luz salieron de sus espaldas

-Siento que mi cuerpo rebosa de una nueva energía- dijo Fate

-se siente cálida- dijo Nanoha, las alas desaparecieron

-Esto seguro ayudará- dijo Nanoha, una pantalla se abrió enfrente de ella

-¡Capitanas!- la transmisión se cortaba

-¡Ayuda!- la transmisión se cortó

-Parece que Subaru tiene problemas- dijo Fate

-¡Tenemos que ir pronto!- dijo Nanoha lista para emprender el vuelo, Fate la detuvo

-Están del otro lado de la ciudad- dijo Nanoha

-Si volamos nos agotaremos, la ciudad está llena de esas cosas- Dijo Fate, una camioneta con un remolque apareció por la esquina a toda velocidad, Shari bajó de la camioneta

-¡Shari!- ambas fueron con ella

-La Comandante Yagami me manda para darles esto- Shari abrió el remolque, una hermosa motocicleta negra nueva estaba dentro

-Está equipada con todo lo necesario para abrirse camino- dijo Shari buscando las llaves

-¡Me lleva! Perdí las llaves-Fate le dio una palmadita

-No te preocupes, está bien- Fate se dispuso a bajar la motocicleta

-¿Y que hay para mí?- dijo Nanoha curiosa, Shari la tomó de los hombros

-Tú no necesitas nada, tu espíritu inquebrantable es lo único que necesitas para ganar- dijo Shari

-Entonces no hay nada para mi- Nanoha se deprimió

-¡Sube!- dijo Fate, Nanoha subió en la parte de atrás y abrazó a Fate

-Sabes, Apesta ser la protagonista cuando te toca aprender una lección en vez de una motocicleta- dijo Nanoha, Fate rió

-Sujétate bien, será un paseo movido- dijo Fate, adelante estaba lleno de ángeles, Fate les mostró su dedo medio, lo electrificó y lo clavó en la cerradura de la motocicleta, después lo giró y la motocicleta encendió

-Dispara a los que veas- dijo Fate, aceleró a fondo y arrancó a toda velocidad arrollando a los ángeles

-¡La ciudad es un desastre!- Fate miró a su alrededor, incendios, autos volcados, destrucción general

-Pagaran por esto- dijo Fate

-¡Por la autopista hay menos tráfico!- dijo Nanoha gritando, el viento golpeaba sus oídos, Varios ángeles volaron alrededor de ellas

-¡dispárales!- gritó Fate, Nanoha se volteó

-¡Accel Shoot!- Nanoha disparó varios misiles mágicos que impactaban contra los ángeles derribándolos

-¡Agárrate fuerte!- Fate usó uno de los autos volcados como rampa para saltar una barricada de chatarra

-¡Auch!- aterrizaron a salvo pero con un duro golpe

-¡Esto es incómodo!- dijo Nanoha

-¡Para la otra robaré una limosina!- Fate contestó de manera sarcástica

-¡Más allá adelante!- varios ángeles bloquearon su paso

-Atrás de nosotras también- Ángeles las perseguían

-¡Rodeadas!- Fate miró alrededor, Nanoha disparaba a los ángeles cercanos, Fate giró bruscamente rompiendo un cristal y entrando en un edificio

-¡Abre una salida!- gritó Fate

-¡Divine Buster!- Nanoha disparó contra el muro abriendo un boquete, salieron por allí hacia la carretera que daba a la autopista

-¿los perdimos?- preguntó Fate

-¡Negativo!- Varios enemigos sobrevolaron alrededor, comenzaron a disparar flechas

-¡Zigzaguea!- Nanoha ordenó

-¡Si amo!- Fate empezó a esquivar flechas, Nanoha disparaba y bloqueaba

-¡Allí está la salida!- un ángel grande las bloqueaba

-¡Fate Detente!- gritó Nanoha

-No, lo atravesaré- dijo Fate, Aceleró

-¡Quítate de enfrente!- un sello mágico apareció enfrente de la motocicleta

-¡Cortalo!- justamente al momento del impacto contra el ángel una cuchilla salió de en frente de la motocicleta atravesando al enemigo, ambas pasaron sanas y salvas

-Vez, era sencillo- dijo Fate

-La velocidad siempre saca tu lado malvado- dijo Nanoha

-Claro que no, solo es emocionante- dijo Fate acelerando para recorrer rápidamente la autopista, una pantalla se abrió enfrente de ellas

-¡Nanoha! ¡Fate!- Hayate parecía agotada y herida

-¿Hayate? ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Fate

-¡Enemigos!- Nanoha avistó varios atrás de ellas

-Un loco que dijo que se llamaba Rafael atacó el CG- dijo Hayate

-¿Eso que está detrás de ti es…?- Había mucho hielo

-Sí, tuve que usar a Heimdall para acabarlo- dijo Hayate, ambas sabían que si había tenido que usar esa técnica debió de haber sido un oponente duro, polvo dorado empezó a rodear a Hayate

-¿Qué es esto?- las mismas alas de luz salieron de su espalda

-¡shoot!- Nanoha disparaba a sus enemigos mientras Fate esquivaba obstáculos enfrente

-¡Tengo ordenes!, Subaru y Teana están en las afueras, ya se dirigen ustedes hacia allá, después de ayudarlas diríjanse hacia acá para reagruparnos

-¡Copiado!- dijo Nanoha, la pantalla se cerró

-Ya oíste a la jefa- dijo Fate

-¡Acelera!- ordenó Nanoha, Fate aceleró, ángeles llegaban por todos lados

-¡Cuidado enfrente!- Una parte del puente colgante adelante se derrumbó

-¡FRENA!- Nanoha sacudía a Fate

-¡No!-Fate aceleró

-¡Que Chingados vas a hacer!- gritó Nanoha

-¡Tu agárrate fuerte!- Fate usó un pedazo de escombro para saltar

-¡ME LLEVA!- Las llantas de la motocicleta se llenaron con picos para mejor agarre, la motocicleta cayó en uno de los cables que sostenían el puente

-¡Vez! ¡Era seguro!-

-si tanto quieres matarnos detente de una vez- dijo Nanoha

-Puedes bajarte si quieres- dijo Fate

-¡Cuidado!- Fate apretó el botón de Nitro y la Motocicleta dio un acelerón tremendo dos ángeles estaban enfrente

-¡Shoot!- Nanoha disparó a ambos

-¡Salta sobre ellos!- Fate asintió y uso los cadáveres para elevarse, la autopista colapsó, se dirigían directo a un rio

-¡MIERDAAAAA!- Ambas gritaron, las llantas de la motocicleta cambiaron y se transformó en una moto acuática, acuatizaron con éxito

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Nanoha

-Descuiden amigos, ya casi llegamos- dijo Fate y aceleró de nuevo, en frente no se veía un panorama muy alentador

* * *

Al fin lo terminé, se me ocurrió un día mientras andaba de Vacaciones, dejen sus reviews con sugerencias

(MSLN no es de mi autoria y los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... por ahora)


End file.
